<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is no right choice. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821965">There is no right choice.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Henry gets choices that are bad but they're still right, till he met Charles...Then he was given completely bad choices that would all only end in downfall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is no right choice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Henry was always given choices. He didn't know why. Every time he was given something that had more than two choices 3-4 boxes shown up...He would choose the one that was the most reasonable. Till he met Charles, Whenever Henry and Charles were alone he was always given three choices. Tell him, Kiss him, Hide your feelings. He would always choose the last...Charles was straight anyway...He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           There was one time though that he and Charles did kiss...The two had been out drinking and Charles had a little too much. Henry was working on getting Charles home, not wanting the other to be driving or to have someone take advantage of him. He made it to the other's place. He unlocked the door and walked inside listening to Charles ramble. He laid the other on the bed and moved to leave...Before being tugged down to the bed with Charles. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Henry was on top of Charles as the other smirked up at him. "Charles, no. Your drunk." "I won't remember it in the morning." He said. Henry looked to the side and sighed. "Fine,but-MMPH?!" Henry's eyes widened. He immediately kissed back and the two pulled away. The other allowed him to hug him while he slept...</p>
<p>Too bad Henry left. </p>
<p>           Henry now was sitting at a table that had a white table cloth. It had White Cyclamen and Purple hyacinth. He looked at his drink. It was champagne. He had walked down the aisle with one of the bride's friends. The girl was pretty much in the same predicament he was. Looking down. He wondered what would've happened if he stayed that night. If he stayed in the bed. Him and Charles cuddling. He laughed, nothing. Nothing would've happened. He had to bite his tongue when the pastor asked if anyone objected. Of course, he did. He loved Charles. He hated that he saved Ellie from the wall, he hated that he fell in love with a <strong><em>Straight </em></strong>man. What happened that night was Charles was so drunk he thought it was his girlfriend. Looking up to see Charles get cake shoved in his face by Ellie laughing. They would be happy together. He hated himself for being so selfish, being so greedy that he had chosen to go after something that would never be his. Wiping his eyes he stood up seeing that it was time for his speech. Three choices appeared in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Leave.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hide it.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h3>
  <em>Game Over,</em>
</h3>
<h3>
  <em>You lost your chance. </em>
</h3>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>